The present invention relates to a method of operating a production line of a spinning mill comprising various regions, for example comprising at least the regions blow room, spinning preparation and spinning, with each region being put together from several textile machines which operate in series and/or in parallel and form a machine plane, and with the individual series connected textile machines producing different fiber structures, wherein raw fiber material which enters into the blow room is obtained as spun yarn at the output of the spinning mill.
Such production or process lines in spinning mills are customary in the manufacture of yarn. The building of a chain consisting of a series of different textile machines in which each machine further processes the product of the preceding machine leads to an extensive mutual dependency of the machines, and indeed not only with respect to the speed of production but also with respect to the characteristics of the respectively produced products.
Various individual proposals can be found in patent literature as to how one can determine a specific quality feature at the output of various machines and control the operation of the machine so that the monitored quality feature lies in a specific range of desired values. A problem with these previous proposals is however the fact that, as a rule, they only relate to individual machines or combinations of machines and ignore the influence on other machines which are linked with them, as well as ignoring the overall effect on the rate of production.